ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Komachi Akimoto/Claire Audrey
'Komachi Akimoto '(Claire Audrey Hoffman in The Butterfly Girls) is a main character in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Appearance Komachi has turquoise eyes and dark emerald hair worn back in a low ponytail with her tented bangs framing her face. She sometimes accents her hair with a pale pink headband and bow. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!, her attire consists of a soft, dark green blouse with white ruffled skirt, collar, and cuff. The sleeves end several inches above her wrist with an emerald ribbon to match the one around her waist and shoes. She also wears white tights. In GoGo! Komachi's casual attire consists of an emerald and mint ruffled blouse with a strip of dark green going down the center, worn with pale mint pants that have mint ruffles lining the bottom, and dark emerald shoes with a small bow attached to it. In her hair she wears a soft, dark pink headband to match the material sewn to the top of her shirt. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! she wore a blue and pale gold themed jacket with fluffy material inside of the hood, and buttons and lining of grey, over a emerald and pale yellow skirt. Her headband is pale pink to match her socks, worn with brown loafers. Her puffy princess dress is dark green with white ruffle trim, green bows, and her normal headband but with a bigger pink bow. Her shoes are green heels. As Cure Mint, Komachi's hair turns bright emerald and grows in size, reminiscent of a fluffy sphere with two long curled strands hanging from it and reaching her wrists. On her head is a large mint and dark green butterfly with a red gem to match the one sewn to her dress. She gains melon-colored butterfly earrings. In Yes! 5, her dress is pale yellow with the sleeves worn beneath the shoulders, held with pale yellow straps and a lime trim to match the bow on the back of her dress. Sticking out from the bottom are white ruffles to match the ruffles of her sleeves. Comes with emerald miniature boots with a tiny white butterfly and matching emerald shorts. Her pale yellow sleeves have a lime trim and melon butterfly, along with her Pinky Catch on the left wrist. In GoGo! Mint keeps the butterfly hair ornament but in the center, instead of a gem is a lavender flower. She wears a pale mint ruffled dress beneath a pale green vest with green trim. Her butterfly from the first outfit remains, but with the CureMo string hanging from it to the right hip. The dress has a popped collar and a green cuff. Her shorts remain the same, as do her boots, but they gain a stylized cuff. Her sleeves turn into gloves and gain a mint stripe down the center. Personality Komachi is gentle and feminine. She dreams of romance and fantastical things while working to become a novelist one day. She is very kind towards others and retains a calm and peaceful nature in most situations. She is also wise and polite. Despite this, Komachi is known to have a frightening temper. It is hard to set her off, and she remains tranquil during these times - normally furthering the scare factor behind it. Komachi is also known to be very delicate. She is unable to handle criticism very well at first and can shut-down entirely if even given a little. She seeks approval from others and enjoys showing her work to others. She has a tendency to reflect her feelings or situations within her novels. Gallery Cure Mint versions 1 and 2.jpg|Cure Mint CureMintPrettyCure.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Humans Category:Transformed characters Category:Green characters Category:Fanmade English-named characters Category:Earth-themed characters